


Magic Lessons

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [24]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, Little kids making magic, Lots of plants on fire that ppl are relaxed abt for some reason, Micah being a How Do You Do Fellow Kids kind of grandpa, Michelle having issues even as a five yr old, Specifically the one where Micah is alive and around when Michelle is little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Micah gives his granddaughter a little lesson in self-respect.
Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Magic Lessons

It takes time to adjust. A lot of time. Micah can't rightly say he's, well, gotten all the way around to that yet. He stashes food. He keeps leftover cloth for bandages. He sneaks the odd bug- and it's because he _needs_ the protein, alright, not because he wants to keep his hunting skills sharp. If he wanted to do that, he'd catch prey.

And the cooks already asked him to stop doing that.

...Twice.

The one thing Micah refused to budge on was shoes. Shoes hadn't done him much good prior to Beast Island, and they weren't doing him any more good now. The King of Bright Moon went barefoot, and that was that. Angella didn't mind much, so long as he made sure to wash them before coming to bed (wouldn't do to drag a bunch of dirt into the royal sheets, after all).

It was due to that particular glitch that Micah found something awry. It was kind of hard to miss when he leapt off the railing he'd been reading on and immediately landed big toe first into a _very_ pointy bramble that hadn't been there before. He yelped and jumped back, and in that second the brambles went on fire.

"Well," said King Micah, an actual adult faced with real-life concerns. "That can't be good."

A water spell solved that problem as soon as it started, and Micah followed the ever-creeping fire vines down and around the side of the castle. The forest was thinner here now, much thinner than it had been during the war- Angella had said something about it no longer being necessary, but he imagined it also had something to do with the fact that a good chunk of her household loved to run into the forest during slightly stressful situations. Messes, the lot of them.

Just inside the trees was a tiny little girl, and in that girl's hands was easily the biggest glyph circle Micah had seen in comparison. Like. Wow. That circle is about twice the size of the average dog. It's also spewing vines.

It occurs to Micah that this might not be a good thing.

"Hey, kiddo!" he tries. Family-friendly stuff, right? Michelle ripped the circle apart with a yelp, throwing herself to the ground with a solid thud. He winced and carefully nudged some vines away from her. "You know what an embarrassing situation like this might call for? Invisibility powers."

"Hi, grandpa Mickey," Michelle said into the dirt.

Micah scooped her up with a laugh, cradling the girl to his chest. Michelle seemed to get smaller every time he held her. It was downright endearing. "In the mood for causing mass destruction, are we?"

"I was makin' fire ivy."

"Fire ivy isn't literally on fire, pancake."

"I know, okay? I know." Michelle pouted into his shoulder. "I added too much fire salt."

"Where did you get fire salt?"

"Aunt Catra."

"Ah." That sounded about right. Micah would have to have a talk with her later. "Well, since we're already creating beings just to kill them in fiery anguish, howzabout a special magic lesson from grandpa Mickey? With less fire. And more fire ivy."

Michelle tucked her head into his collarbone. "I'm fine," she said, surprisingly pensive for like a six year old. Five year old? Micah should probably ask someone how old she is. "I can do it."

"Sure you can! But where's the fun in mayhem if you don't get to show it off to somebody?"

There was a long pause. "It's not as cool when I do it."

Micah felt a sharp pang in his chest. He'd heard those words before. Multiple times, even. From Castaspella. She'd always had a bit harder of a time with magic, and she'd always felt like she had to live up to him. Micah didn't think there was much to live up to, honestly- he was just a guy who got tricked into superjuicing a witch that one time.

"Listen to me, kiddo," he said, setting Michelle carefully on the ground. Micah got on one knee, regarding her with a warm squeeze to her shoulders. "It's not a contest. And, between you and me, if it was, you'd have won. I didn't even know what fire ivy _was_ at your age."

Michelle perked up, just slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Micah ruffled her messy brown hair. "Labels are for squares. Let's set some vines on fire!"

She threw her arms around him, giggling, and Micah felt like he'd won something pretty dang big.

**Author's Note:**

> Did all this in one night! I finished around two A.M. (partially from writer's block, mostly bc it was hot as shit and hard to focus lol) so it might not be up to snuff with some of my others, but I think I did alright. I hope you enjoy, cupcakes!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
